


Lithium (one-shots)

by awfulfucker



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Naruto, SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulfucker/pseuds/awfulfucker
Summary: just a bunch of one-shots & AU's from my spewing head.





	Lithium (one-shots)

Hello, lovelies

These oneshots are going to be **h e a v y** with some uncomforable subjects/topics and should be taken with consideration that if you do not like these matters in the first place, please do not force youself to digest it.

With what I write, it is going to be pretty much from personal aggression and angst. And on the matter of me writing from this, I am okay and safe from harms way.

And that is all for this introduction and a little writers note. Hope you enjoy!

yours,  
-V.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments on what kind of prompts y'all wanna read :)


End file.
